The Transformation Miscalculation
by ShellyBeverlyCooper
Summary: Amy's finally moving on to Step 2 of her 5-year-plan! But Sheldon won't allow it under his watch. But will he feel the same way accidentally intoxicated on their date? Mistakes can happen, and the two geniuses may not be as smart as they seem... especially when they don't know what they're risking. Sheldon/Amy, Leonard/Penny, Howard/Bernadette. WARNING! Lemon(s) in later chapters.


Amy was excited. Ecstatic. Tomorrow was the eighteenth of October, and according to the Relationship Agreement, Sheldon was required to take her out on the third Thursday of this month like they were a casual, everyday couple. Of course everyone who knew Sheldon and Amy knew they were everything but the average boyfriend and girlfriend, but Amy liked being a regular couple that hung out and engaged in PDA. Although, the farthest they went was hand holding, which Amy was perfectly happy with. For the moment at least.

Amy felt more confident about this date night - it was the night she upped her game. Her raw sexuality and beckoning pelvis had managed to transform Sheldon into a being who actually initiated physical contact for once. And while the day Howard left for space and Sheldon grabbed her hand for support during his take off made her jump for joy with such an accomplishment, Amy planned to push it even further. It would take years for her hopeful five year plan to work, but she needed to speed it up a little, just to keep on track. Like Sheldon, Amy preferred to be organised and on schedule.

Amy entered Penny's apartment and took off her satchel like she always did on Girls Night, and sat down with her bestie and Bernadette.

"Red or white?" Penny prompted to her best friends as she poured a glass of wine for herself.

"White." they both said in unison.

"So, Amy," Bernadette piped, eager to start the gossip of the night. "Tomorrow's your date with Sheldon, Penny told me you're getting extra dressed up for the occasion?"

Amy smiled cunningly. "Oh, yes." she replied confidently. "As part of my five year plan, after initiating hand holding, I must then complete the task of making it so Sheldon will get the urge to display his affection for me, by initiating at least a three second lasting hug."

"He'll be putty in your hands, Ames," Penny slurred, the scent of alcohol wafting from her mouth. "Remember what I said before - use protection."

"I hope you'll have a good night." Bernadette added, ignoring the already tipsiness of Penny's voice. "Howie and I are going out with Penny and Leonard tomorrow night, so you two will get the apartment to yourselves till around 12:00pm." she winked suggestively.

"C'mon, Bernadette, I don't think anything's gonna happen _that_ fast." said Penny. "But in your case of interest, Amy, you're gonna wanna make sure you don't get drunk so you can drive back. At least give Sheldon _that_ much satisfaction."

"Thank you for the advice," Amy said sincerely, forgetting her annoyance and Penny's asexual implication. "But Sheldon and I have agreed to just have dinner at his and Leonard's apartment."

"Why?" asked Penny.

"It was originally going to be held in my apartment, but Sheldon fairly explained that should any of my "vixen tricks" work, then he would rather kick someone out of his apartment than storm out of mine."

"..." Penny paused, staring strangely at the biologist. "And you weren't mad about that?" she questioned.

"No. He has a reasonable point. In high school, I would have killed to kick someone out instead of it being the other way round for a change."

Penny and Bernadette threw a short sympathetic look.

"So, what are you planning for him?" asked Bernadette.

"Well, I am going to cook him a nice dinner, his favourite as it's anything can happen Thursday, and I'll be dolled up like you, Penny," she smiled what Penny felt was an overly friendly grin. "the rest is confidential until it happens so I'll hopefully tell you you girls on Friday."

"Amy, if you can get Sheldon to even touch you're arm, I'll be impressed." said Penny.

"I'm sure Sheldon likes Amy, he just doesn't realize it because he's never felt it before." Bernadette explained to Penny.

"Thank you, Bernadette." Amy beamed. "And if I can convince a germophobe to cuddle when I had been blowing packets of tissues just seconds before': she aimed her reasoning at Penny, who listened intently. Amy's eyes glistened behind her glasses.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get him to fall for me."


End file.
